The present invention pertains to a device and a method for sealing a package.
In order to seal packages containing a protective gas, it is known to utilize, e.g., so-called chamber machines. Such chamber machines usually feature a vacuum chamber that contains the package and from which air is removed in order to subsequently introduce the protective gas for gassing the product in the package. During the gassing process, the protective gas fills the entire vacuum chamber in conventional chamber machines. The sealing of the package is typically realized with a sealing machine that features a heating device for producing a sealing seam. However, this heating device represents a potential ignition source and may be the cause for the creation of flammable gases. For example, excessively long sealing times caused by an error in the time control of the heating device may result in the creation of flammable gases from the (plastic) material of the package and/or sealing device. If the protective gas used consists of a gas mixture containing oxygen, the flammable gases and the oxygen may form a highly explosive mixture that could be ignited by the exposed hot sealing wire of the heating device. Until now, this was the reason why the manufacturers of such devices prohibited the use of protective gas with an oxygen content that exceeds a defined value (usually >21%). In practical applications, however, there are numerous instances, e.g., in the food industry, in which the utilization of a protective gas with an oxygen content of more than 21% is particularly advantageous. In this case, the introduction of protective gas into the package serves for preserving and/or improving the appearance of the packaged product.